Choices - a reader experience
by itstheemcat
Summary: TOBE FLY HIGH I HAVE NO SUMMARY I JUST NEED SLEEP


You had been dating Sugawara Koushī for the longest amount of time out of anyone else you ever dated. To be honest you weren't sure if it was his good nature or his sweet smile or his silent strength, but any way you sliced it, you were still smitten. He was so achingly cute in the way that he would lightly touch your wrist when he wanted to hold hands, or when he would bend over and kiss you chastely, a blush as pink as the sakura rising upon his face. You wanted to tell him everything yet say nothing at the same time when he touched his lips to yours lightly.

But just a few seconds ago, you were shocked by his kiss. You weren't even sure what it was and when it happened, this new evolved passion flooding from his lips to yours as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you roughly towards him.

You knew he was mad; Oikawa Tooru was an ass who couldn't get over himself and over you.

He had been standing around the corner by Ukai's store, as you and Suga-san headed towards the park for an ephemeral moment alone. You never got them much these days and when you both had the opportunity too, you took advantage of each fleeting moment.

"What a SeiJoh traitor, (y/n)... tsk tsk," Oikawa scolded you.

"What a loser, Trashykawa, having to sit here and wait for a quiet pair like Suga and I to show up so you can take out your saltiness," you replied.

"(Y/n), let's not cause a fight," Suga whispered close to your ear. The feeling of his lips brushing your skin gave you the shivers, though you feared Suga felt them because of his close proximity to you.

"Oikawa, I think (y/n) and I need to go out for a little bit. If you wanna hang out or talk to me, then you can call me on there," Suga gestured towards Oikawa's fancy smartphone which was highly more stylish than you and Suga's clunky flip phones.

Oikawa smiled; you were thankful you were dating Sugawara, because no one else could have handled it more perfectly. You used to think you and Suga were so similar, but seeing how easily Oikawa complied with Suga's request, you could tell a definite difference between you and him. Oikawa began to walk off toward an eager-seeming Iwa-chan that waited at the top of the hill, and you were free.

But of course, not before Oikawa left a parting gift in the form of a full blown kiss on the lips that sent you reeling.

He laughed as you and Suga both turned bright red with anger and mortification, and to make matters worse, threw over his shoulder cheekily:

"You have some nice lips, [name]-chan!"

You looked like you had seen better days.

Sugawara looked strange, determined maybe? You couldn't read him, which was weird, you could usually read people like your favorite book but it seemed that Suga was gonna be a tough nut to crack. But his hand, rough and calloused from many years of setting, still felt tentative and soft weaved between the fingers of your small hand.

"You're so cute... (y/n)."

He stopped suddenly, and you tilted your head to the side. "Huh? Why are you saying that now?"

"Because you're beautiful. And I wish that no one else would notice that except me."

"You sound like a dollar store romance novel, Suga-san," you replied, laughter scratching and rasping your melodic voice and causing Suga's heart to skip a beat. The way the sunset beamed down on you, reflecting its beautiful colors on your hair and bringing a beautiful shadow against your face was slowly pulling him deeper into the waters of love.

He found himself staring at your lips, possessed by some animalistic nature to lay claim to you and press you tight against his body, never letting you go. But he wasn't that possessive, yet the whole ordeal with Oikawa had bothered him quite a bit. He felt strange, like he needed to prove to himself and to you that he WAS indeed in love with everything that fell under the category of (y/n).

So there you are now, he's kissing you softly and chastely yet roughly and sensually all at the same time. His tongue was brushing the roof of your mouth and you shivered in his strong and warm embrace. You felt the fabric of his light blue scarf rub against your bare neck as he deepened his touch and whispered your name into your mouth. With that you felt a shiver down south. His hands were wandering further down the tweed fabric of your coat, and you honestly had no complaints. Temptingly, his full bottom lip stick out a little bit as he parted for air and you shocked him by grabbing his scarf and dragging his body closer to yours. He let out a ragged breath as your teeth clamped down on his bottom lip softly, letting your tongue wet it lightly before sucking it into your mouth altogether. Suga's hands clasped the sides of your face and tilted your face up as he tried to regain control of the kissing, but failed pitifully. He was enjoying it too much to really care where it was going.

? ﾟﾔﾸ "stay" by zedd, alessia cara ? ﾟﾔﾸ

You had never been to Suga's place before. Sure he had stopped by yours sometimes to play MorioCart or eat some Mama Joan's pizza, but nothing like what was about to go down now ever had a chance of occurring there.

Shaky, nervous fingers clamped upon loud, jangling keys. Sugawara opened the door, anxiety hitting him like a freight train. He was nervous; he wasn't handsome like Oikawa Tooru or as tall as him either. His inferiority complex was slowly beginning to make itself known with the weight of the prospect of making love to the girl he had wanted for so long.

Would she like it? Would he like it? All of these questions spun in your minds like a tornado, wrecking your emotions and. thoughts. You went into the house with him nervously as well, your rock-bottom self-esteem pulling you down. His hands fell to your hips anxiously as he dipped his head down and kissed you once again, his soft lips entangling yours in a clandestine manner. You were a slave to his touch as his hands ventured to the front of your jacket, unbuttoning it at a brisk but acceptable pace, pulling it off and throwing it on the living room couch. Your shoes were kicked off by the door and Sugawara was already removing his coat and tossing it aside. But before he could remove his scarf, you pulled him by the pale blue material over to your lips once more and dug your fingers deep into his silvery-brown hair. Hair that, as you would later realize as you laid with him in bed the next morning, was the exact same shade as your French grey GizmoColour art pencil. You would also feel the desire to sketch that lovely sleeping form as well, but alas there would be no pen or paper for you.

His hands began to slide under your shirt as well. You were thankful that it was the weekend, because Suga-san would've had a harder time removing your clothes. You began to slip off your shirt and he helped you get your head out of the hole, throwing it aside once you were free from it. He held his breath as his eyes traced the curve of your torso, the curves of your breasts supported by a grey lace cage of wires, straps, and padding. Of course you had a rather nice figure, at least he thought so. His blush deepened to a shade of red that mirrored the colour of roses he gave you two months ago for Valentine's Day when he first kissed you and held your hand on your first date to the sakura trees by the park. You loved those memories.

Some things had changed since then though. He was a hopeless romantic and unfortunately you were quite the cynic when it came to the question of love. You could never believe that anyone could love you enough to want you in their life. But now as you stood there, with Sugawara Koushī looking at you like THAT, you became a believer in love. You actively participated in its practices the moment Suga whispered into your ear as you helped unbutton his flannel the words: "I can't believe your mine."

You were his and he was yours. Bashfully he turned around and unbuttoned the rest of the shirt revealing first those beautifully sculpted back muscles that always made you have less than reputable thoughts about many situations involving you digging your fingernails into it. You had only seen them once before but it was enough for you to get off to in order to satisfy your desire for touch.

"Suga-san?" You asked carefully, in fear that your voice might have trembled at the formation of his name into silent air.

Slowly, Sugawara turned to look at you. "Call me Koushī, (y/n)."

"I'm nervous..."

"Don't be. I promise," he said as he pulled off his jeans leaving on only his boxers, "to go gentle on you."

You looked him over, from his lean, muscular torso to the tight butt and member that his boxers were clinging onto for dear life. Your body began to ache down south once again; you could feel a wetness between your legs already as he came back to you and kissed your stomach, then removed the jeans you were wearing, eye level with the top button of the jeans. You blushed deeply but somehow the way Koushī looked at you made all those worries and fears disappear.

He brought you to the bedroom just as quick as he picked you up after leaving his kneeling position. Laying you down on the bed, he tried to unhook your bra, but being as rusty as he was he didn't succeed. You had to unhook the cage of lace yourself and Suga- Koushī's eyes widened at the sight of your breasts but without you saying anything he immediately went to work. His mouth dropped down to your nipple and began to lick and suck at it. Your breath caught in your throat as he hollowed his cheeks when he sucked hard, his bone structure showing itself off. You wanted to cut your hand on those cheekbones. You reached and dug your fingers into his hair, just as he bit lightly on the tip of your nipple, and reached a hand over to knead your other breast roughly. Your breathing was moving fast and you felt positively close. Koushī seemed to realize this as he pulled away from your chest.

You looked up at him, becoming more and more aware of your growing arousal. Then you looked at Suga and realized you weren't alone. A wet spot had appeared at the tip of the tent that was now his boxers, and he let out a hiss as you pulled his boxers off of him. He looked up at you with pleading eyes as you began to observe him. He was indeed well endowed in terms of length, if you were going to be ambiguous, and you circled around his arousal with your hand and began to pump up and down slowly at first, and then faster as you saw his response to your touch. He let out a cross between a moan and a pleasured sob, and watched with wide eyes as you looked him in the eye, then put your mouth on his cock. Licking up the precum off the head of his sex, you teased him a little bit. Sugawara couldn't take it anymore and he told you that he was getting too close.

Naturally, you assumed that meant it was time for him to fuck you. By teasingly opening your legs and laying flat on your back, you had instead invited him to wreck your thoughts mercilessly.

He came over to your undies and slid a finger in, shocking you. "My god, you're wet!" He exclaimed, blushing at his lewdness yet also ridden with surprise. You squirmed a little bit at the feel of his long, slender - as a friend called them once - "setter fingers," dancing around inside you. He removed your undies, tossing them to the ground as he began to thrust his finger in and out, hooking his finger up when he hit a spot that made you make a small noise. But it wasn't enough for him. He then slid in two fingers, quickening his pace, and you responded a bit more enthusiastically. However, he still wanted you to understand his irritation over Oikawa's sneaky kiss, so slowly, sensually, he licked your wetness off of both his fingers. He made you even wetter. You wanted to save this image of Koushī, with his dovelike brown eyes glazed over with a sense of lust and something deeper, like love, his mussed up grey hair that was slightly slick with sweat and sticking up everywhere because of your rather tight grip on his hair as he had licked and bit you all around your chest. You wanted to use that image, that moment to accompany you on lonely nights when he wasn't there to make you feel the way you did now.

You almost came the moment Koushī tentatively licked your clit and whispered: "Mine." He was in awe but he had promised you that he would be gentle, so he tried his best to hold back as best as he could; you were so gorgeous that he was letting his imagination run wild and overthinking it... all because of YOU. He was a mess of a man now around you, and it was fully sexy to see him this way, his face flushed, body rutting the bed for relief, wanting to pleasure you but also himself. He was at war with himself, but you just wanted all of him. And he was wanting to make you scream. Or moan. He wasn't picky.

Your thighs clenched around his skull and he slid his tongue inside of your cunt. It was cold and felt good to you; but you were getting too close. Suga moved away for a few seconds to grab a condom and as he licked his lips, he observed in his mind that you tasted delicious and that maybe he should eat you out next time. You were anxiously awaiting for him to slide on the protective layer over his aroused sex, and when he finally came back over to you, he slowly but surely eased into you.

It was painful at first, but as you looked into his eyes, all of that pain was abandoned.

"I love you, Koushī. I'll never love anyone like you. Now... are you mine?" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, (y/n). Now and forever. I will always be yours, love."

He thrust back in slowly. But as you both continued to make love he kept getting faster and faster, harder and harder. In and out, in and out. His pace was punishing and he was scared you were getting hurt because of the increasing volume of your groans and moans.

When he tried to slow down, you told him no. As he thrusted harder and you saw stars, your fingernails dug and scratched down his back. This pain fueled his last thrust until your beautiful voice pierced the silent air in a long and lustful moan. Koushī followed suit after a few weaker thrusts done while you came. You both didn't realize until a few seconds after that you had said each other's names.

Koushī, the angel he was, cleaned up after himself. You watched his tight ass as it slightly moved when he walked over to the trash can and bit deeply into your bottom lip. It had a bunch of red marks on the cheeks, which could be easily credited to your handiwork during a few tense moments. You were also satisfied with the fulfillment of one of your fantasies as you noticed deep red scratches on Suga's beautifully sculpted back. Suga was noticing things about you from a distance as well. He loved the way your curved body appeared in the shadows, outlined only by a small, dim lamplight on the nightstand on your side. And your voice! He wanted to see what other noises you could make with that beautiful voice. Not that you would've enjoyed that so soon; you would hardly be able to stand when you got up the next morning.

But after all of these revelations it became clear to you both.

You were his and he was yours.


End file.
